Union de razas, union de mundos
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[InuYasha & Kagome]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot. Por primera vez tenía la fuerte necesidad de estar con ella, quería verla, oir su voz, percibir su agradable aroma... volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y, también, quizás...


_**Unión de razas; unión de mundos.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

Insistentes y tormentosos recuerdos inundan la mente del joven; desesperantes, si, pero bastante agradables al fin y al cabo. 

Ella lo había besado; sin prevenirlo, sin señal de las intenciones que tenía... sin motivo alguno para hacerlo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él y de inmediato unió sus delicados y suaves labios a los de él, que parecían fríos como el hielo, pues al igual que el resto de su cuerpo no solo eran resistentes, sino también aparentemente insensibles.

Y ahora, gracias a la osadía de aquella mujer, mantenía una lucha sin sentido en contra de sus desorientados pensamientos. Por si esto fuera poco, tenia la imperante necesidad de verla cuando menos; de ser posible, tocarla, exigirle que uniera sus labios a los suyos una vez más, pero... ¿y su orgullo, su fama de demonio sin corazón¿donde quedaría?.

Cerró los ojos; recordó el momento justo en que los labios de la jovencita habían tocado los propios e invitaban a estos últimos a moverse al compás los de ella. Con tales recuerdos, al joven le fue imposible evitar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza rogando que aquella sensación se repitiera...

**Maldición.**

De pronto, la voz del chico interrumpió los sonidos del bosque. El dueño de dicha voz, que se encontraba recostado sobre la gruesa rama del enorme árbol sagrado en el que se selló a su espíritu por cincuenta años, partió en busca de aquella chica que tanto atormentaba a su ser.

Su agilidad; rapidez con la que había sido dotado, le permitió llegar en cuestión de segundos a aquel portal que lo transportaría hasta donde ella se encontraba.

La duda de si debía o no continuar lo llevó a levantar la ceja izquierda. No lo pensó más, se lanzó al interior de un pozo que no parecía tener gran profundidad, pero en el que una vez dentro se experimentaba la sensación de caer al vacío total.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He aquí otro tiempo; una época distinta y totalmente ajena a él.

Traspasando toda lógica, rompió la barrera del tiempo tan solo para estar en el mismo lugar que ella, pero... ¿Cómo encontrarla ahora?; había entrado en la casa con anterioridad pero no estaba familiarizado por completo con dicho lugar.

La respuesta al agobiante problema apareció junto con el extraño aroma que caracterizaba a la criatura que buscaba; un aroma penetrante que sobresalía entre cualquier otro que estuviese en el ambiente.

Guiado inconscientemente por tan agradable olor, recorrió cuidadosa y sigilosamente la tan extrañamente moderna casa que resguardaba a la mujer.

Deslizando puertas, caminando tranquilo por los pasillos del pequeño lugar, llegó finalmente al que parecía ser su destino. Justo frente a él, una puerta distinta a las demás le separaba de aquella a quien tanto buscaba.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación; inquieto estaba ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo descubriese, o peor aun, de despertarla.

Ahí estaba, cubierta por algunas cobijas; tranquila y pacifica... tan hermosa ella. El joven la observó de cerca totalmente atraído por la belleza de la mujer; se acercó cauteloso para admirarla mucho mejor.

**Kagome...**

Susurró.

No pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre casi en un suspiro. Al verle, lo único que deseó en ese instante fue decir una palabra... su nombre.

El tono de su voz era triste, melancólico. Se preguntaba¿qué hacia ahí, y ¿por qué?. Si ya sabia que entre ellos, nada de lo que intentaran podría funcionar jamás. Ahora solo buscaba la forma más rápida y segura de salir de ahí y regresar a su época; pero antes, necesitaba al menos tocarla...

Fueron sus manos que guiadas por la necesidad de sentirla acariciaron suavemente el largo y oscuro cabello de la jovencita. No siendo esto suficiente, el chico acercó lentamente su rostro al de Kagome, y estando a escasos centímetros de ella, se detuvo. No pudo besarla, no así, mientras dormía.

Se dio vuelta dispuesto a retirarse antes de que la joven notase su presencia, pero esto no le fue posible...

**Inu-Yasha... ¿eres tú?.**

El hanyou se detuvo en seco pues creyó haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no despertarla.

Aun sin dar la cara a la joven, respondió afirmativamente pero con intenciones de salir cuanto antes del lugar, a menos que quisiera terminar estampado en el piso con un "Osuwari".

**Por favor, espera.**

Inu-Yasha pareció caminar en reversa, aun sin encararla, cuando escuchó aquella petición hecha por la joven.

Kagome dejó la cama dispuesta a acercarse a este hombre mitad demonio.

Abrazándolo desde atrás, acomodó la cabeza sobre la cálida espalda del joven al tiempo en que rodeaba el pecho del mismo.

**Por qué has venido?.**

**Por nada en especial. Ahora mismo me retiro.**

Bastó con que ella oprimiera suavemente el abrazo para que Inu-Yasha no se moviera; no por la fuerza, sino por las intenciones de la muchacha.

Dándose vuelta para al fin encararla, Inu-Yasha pudo observar a una hermosa jovencita cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto tan solo por una prenda de tela exageradamente delgada. Una pequeña bata de dormir que dejaba ver mucho más de lo que intentaba cubrir.

El joven demonio se sonrojó de inmediato. Kagome era demasiado inocente como para haberlo hecho a propósito; por tanto, las coincidencias habían sido muy generosas con él.

Era natural que el hanyou se comportara como cualquier otro hombre, humano o no, en aquella situación; acercándose suavemente a la joven pero siendo agradablemente sorprendido por esta en el momento justo en que lo abrazó. O aun más... al acariciar de nuevo sus labios; con la misma ternura, con la misma intención.

No podía, en verdad no podía, Inu-Yasha ya no pudo separarse de aquellos labios, así que la abrazó con fuerza, sin recordar que su condición de humana la hacia más sensible.

Con lentos movimientos, Kagome fue guiando al joven hasta la cama, donde se dejaron caer con ligereza. Fue tanto el tiempo en que el demonio se mantuvo reprimido que terminó desgarrando la delgada y transparente prenda de su anfitriona.

La miro, como hipnotizado por aquel cuerpo, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Y ella en la misma situación solo que esta se mantenía atenta y absorta a los hermosos ojos del joven.

Acariciando peligrosamente los senos de Higurashi con sus garras, Inu-Yasha creyó tocar a un ángel y lo "mejor" era que no podía detenerse.

**Kagome, por favor, haz algo para detenerme**. Le habló mientras besaba su cuello.

**Es que... yo tampoco puedo evitar que continúe.**

En un inútil esfuerzo por controlarse, el hanyou le rogó por detenerlo, ya que él no se sentía capaz de lograrlo; el colmo fue que ella, de igual forma nada podía hacer para detenerse siquiera ella misma... mucho menos al demonio.

Ya todo era inevitable, con Kagome desnuda, Inu-Yasha no tuvo de otra más que darse cuenta de que ella era probablemente su único punto débil; lo que lo hacia vulnerable totalmente... estaba enamorado.

**Kagome... hueles bien.**

Así era; no fue la primera vez que se lo dijo.

Ahogando su olfato en el cabello olor a flores de la joven, el chico mitad demonio pareció embriagarse con tan agradables aromas y visiones.

Cual gatito cariñoso, pareció ronronear poco antes de iniciar con la lluvia de besos al cuerpo de Higurashi; enfocándose casi por completo al cuerpo femenino y siendo capaz hasta de morder levemente aquel área. Ante esto, Kagome, más que dolor, sintió escalofríos al momento en que los colmillos del hanyou se clavaron lenta y suavemente en su sensible piel.

Hermosas sensaciones que apenas conocía; eran tantas y en todo su cuerpo que tardó en percatarse de que la garra derecha de Inu-Yasha frotaba insistentemente su entrepierna provocando la excitación en aquel cuerpo; un cuerpo que no tenia idea alguna de que estaba experimentando, pero cuyas reacciones ponían en evidencia el deseo de sentir cada vez más.

**Inu-Yasha, espera, por favor.**

Lo único de lo que el joven pudo percatarse fue de que se detuvo automáticamente apenas escuchó aquellas palabras venir de la boca de su amante. Un tanto decepcionado, creyó que Kagome no deseba continuar.

Desechó ese pensamiento cuando la chica lo guió para que el terminara de espaldas sobre la cama, con ella sobre su cuerpo y con cada una de las piernas a los costados de este, casi sentada sobre él. Despojándolo de cada una de las prendas hasta dejarlo igualmente desnudo.

Quizás esta por demás mencionar que ella se impresionó con las proporciones del cuerpo del joven demonio; es cierto, jamás había visto de esta forma a un hombre, sin embrago el hecho de que él fuera mitad bestia lo hacia de cierta forma más intimidante.

No permaneciendo mucho de este modo, Inu-Yasha se sentó en la cama manteniendo a la chica sobre él y regresar a probar los labios de esta.

La caricia volvía a ser suave; era pura tranquilidad la que a través de este contacto le podía transmitir Kagome.

**Este sabor, este olor... me siento mareado.**

Las palabras del joven invitaron a Higurashi a echar a volar la imaginación y pensar en que tan hermoso sería el momento cumbre de este inesperado encuentro.

Pero meditar en eso ahora, estaba de más; la chica se percato más del presente debido a los labios exploradores que a sus senos recorrían.

Movimientos suaves y exquisitos fueron los que realizó el hanyou para probar la fina y delicada piel que ella poseía. Hasta se dio el lujo que su lengua jugueteara un rato con los pezones de la joven e incluso clavar superficialmente uno de sus colmillos en el pequeño pezón derecho.

Kagome reaccionó arqueando la columna y echando atrás la cabeza... deseaba más.

Todo lo demás paso tan rápido, que lo único que ella supo fue que se encontraba acostada frente al joven y con las piernas abiertas casi por completo; lo demás sucedió por consecuencia lógica.

El joven demonio se colocó justo en la entrada vaginal de la chica para luego adentrarse lentamente en su pequeño cuerpo.

Los primeros minutos fueron solo de ingreso paulatino sin retroceder un poco siquiera, así, fue cuestión de tiempo el que él hanyou destrozara fácilmente la barrera que le impidió llegar al fondo de aquel recorrido. Su dolor fue considerado, pero no tan grave como imaginó, quizá fue temor a lo desconocido o el hecho de que lo único realmente importante era el lazo, la unión que estaban formando justo en ese instante.

Inu-Yasha permaneció estático durante un rato; y la observo, su rostro se mostraba cual campo de amapolas rojas, sonrojada; había un pequeño brillo en sus pupilas que apenas y lograba ver por los entrecerrados ojos de esta.

**Qué sucede, por qué te detienes?... es que acaso...?.**

Todas esas preguntas solo hacían denotar la inseguridad de la joven. Su cuerpo, el momento y la unión, a pesar de eso al demonio pareció no importarle; salió de su cuerpo y después, con suavidad, logró que Kagome se arrodillara sobre la cama. La posición adecuada para penetrarla con fuerza desde atrás.

Pretendiendo lograr sus dos objetivos de la noche: conseguir el placer que el cuerpo de una mujer le proporciona a un hombre, y lograr ese mismo efecto en ella.

Con su miembro tan adentro como pudo, el joven mitad demonio dejó que casi todo su peso corporal fuese recibido por la espalda de la chica.

El hermoso y largo cabello plateado calló sobre los hombros, tanto de Inu-Yasha, como de la humana.

He aquí un extraño vinculo que seguramente jamás volverá a presentarse entre personajes de estas distintas razas, que no sean ellos. Los primeros fueron los padres del hanyou; ahora eran él y la mujer que vino de una época distinta tan solo para sembrar el amor.

Un semi-demonio uniendo su cuerpo al de una humana, quizás esa ya era su naturaleza, su destino... el enamorarse de una mortal.

Ya era necedad el tratar de prolongarlo más; Inu-Yasha entró fuerte y constante al interior de la chica en tanto que esta había dejado descansar la cabeza en la cama; apretando y mordiendo las sabanas, tratando de contrarrestar los "golpes" del miembro del muchacho a su retaguardia.

Las lagrimas volvían. Representaciones puras de emoción, pasión y un poco de dolor.

El demonio acarició el cabello de su amante poco antes de recogerlo a un lado para besar y morder el cuello de la mujer e ir subiendo paulatinamente hasta hacerla girar un poco la cabeza y por sobre el hombro, besarla desesperado en sus suaves y húmedos labios.

La oleada de placer tocó la cima cuando el delicioso orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron y creyendo que no podrían soportar más, dejaron escapar tanto las fuerzas, los líquidos y el aire que habían reprimido durante todo ese lapso de tiempo. Los gemidos fueron satisfactoriamente retenidos por los labios de cada uno.

El hanyou volvió a introducir superficialmente uno de sus colmillos a la suave piel del labio inferior de la joven Higurashi. Sosteniendo los senos de Kagome con cada una de sus manos, el hombre mitad demonio creyó estar en el cielo, producto de la "duradera" sensación del orgasmo que recién había liberado su cuerpo.

Higurashi, libre pro fin del abrazo en que su amante la mantenía, se recostó agotada, de espaldas sobre la cama con el joven demonio descansando la cabeza sobre los pechos femeninos, escuchando el loco latir del corazón de su amada.

Pasaron los minutos, treinta o cuarenta quizás, y las palabras aun no emergían.

La situación no las necesitaba, ni las necesitó; sus cuerpos lo habían dicho todo y ahora el silencio hacia lo mismo pero de forma distinta, obligándolos a reflexionar.

Kagome agradeció que Sota y su abuelo durmieran como rocas, razón por la cual no los escucharon, mientras que su madre había quedado totalmente cansada por los quehaceres diarios. Solo atinó a sonreír ligera y divertidamente; había tenido bastante suerte de que, por su descuido, los demás no se percatasen de todo lo que acababa de acontecer en su habitación.

En cambio, Inu-Yasha tenia cosas más profundas en que pensar; estaba fascinado... nunca creyó que su amor por Kagome pudiera ser manifestado de esta forma tan compleja y perfecta.

Tenia la mirada totalmente perdida en el techo de la habitación, minutos atrás habían cambiado de posición siendo ahora el demonio quien permaneciera de espaldas al colchón, con la chica recostada cómodamente sobre el pecho del hanyou.

Él adoraba esa cama, aquella donde su querida humana había sido tan solo para él, además... era muy cómoda.

Era feliz, por primera vez en su larga existencia era realmente feliz. Sentía como sus dedos y labios habían dejado huella en la piel de esa mujer... el estaba en la misma situación; le era extremadamente agradable el estar completamente impregnado con el aroma de su amante, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y que ahora también formaba parte de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Así había sido, estos dos cuerpos se habían unido al fin, uniendo con esto más que sus simples y "mortales" cuerpos, también habían logrado unir a dos razas completamente diferentes, otra vez en la historia.

Un hombre mitad demonio y una hembra humana que compartían el común denominador que ocasionó todo paulatinamente: su extraño e inusual amor. Y también, entrelazaron dos épocas que, por lógica del tiempo, deberían repelerse. El lejano pasado y el, también, lejano futuro... unidos por este sentimiento que no reconoció las limitantes de las distintas épocas.

Un suave beso en la mejilla por parte de Kagome logró "despertar" a Inu-Yasha de las profundidades de los hermosos pensamientos que en ese momento tenia.

La miro: hermosa, desnuda y relajada...

Y solo una frase cruzó la mente del demonio para luego dejarla salir con una sinceridad y naturalidad increíbles...

**¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, Kagome?.**

* * *

Mi primer fic de Inu-Yasha.

Aunque creo que me quedo medio tierno; ¿han notado que los hago más suavecitos, pero ya no, los que sigan después deberán ser más fuertes, lo prometo. Eso si, con otras parejas porque desde que apareció Kikyo, las cosas entre esta pareja se enfriaron para mi.

Totalizado el 20 de Febrero de 2003.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai. 

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
